Random Drabbles of Boredom
by phantomhive-yuuki
Summary: As the title says, random drabbles for the pairng AllenXLenalee. A dedication to Allen's upcoming birthday!
1. Cookie

**Random Drabbles of Boredom**

_Boredom forced me to do this; all of the chapters for this story will be drabble for the pairing AllenXLenalee. _

_Don't like the pairing, THEN DON'T READ!_

_**P.S.: **__To those who are reading my other fic __**First Love All Over Again**__, don't worry, I'm still continuing it guys, I just need some kind of a break or something. I might not update today because motivation is running low. Well it depends if I get inspired all of the sudden later, then that'll be awesome. –Laughs- _

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing~_

* * *

**Cookie**

"Nee Allen?" a certain twin tail haired exorcist said, catching my attention while we were walking side by side.

I looked at her showing that she does have my attention now.

"Could I ask you a favour? It's okay if you don't want to; I'm not forcing you anyway…" Lenalee said in a sweet voice, and then flashed one of her perfect smiles.

Now she has done it.

Whenever she does that, whether I am tired or busy, I just couldn't bring myself to say no. Well, for now I'm not busy so why not right? It's not like that she'll torture me like her brother does or something right? I hope…

"It's alright; I'm not busy anyway…" I replied.

From a worried look her expression became nothing but a mix of excitement and joy, well it's just an observation but it was pretty obvious that it was what I've said.

"Thank you! Now…" she suddenly pulled me by the arm dragging me.

"Where are we going?" I blurted out as she continued to drag me further the hallway.

Lenalee faced me and said, "To the kitchen, I have something that I wanted you to taste…" then she smiled again making blood to rush up my pale face.

--

We arrived at the cafeteria, as expected nobody is in here. Uh duh, it's almost ten in the evening, who would want to eat at the middle of the night anyway? (Ouch bull's eye) Anyway, as I've said it was relatively empty and all of the lights are turned off except the one nearest the kitchen door. The light was faint but it did guided us to not to hit our knees to any tables or chairs, but I did hit mine once.

Lenalee finally let go of me when we were at front of the kitchen door.

She twisted the door knob open and the first that strike me was a sensational smell.

"This way Allen…" she walked ahead and stopped at a table on top of which is a tray full of cookies.

"_So that was what I smelled just now huh? " _I thought to myself, and the smell did make me salivate. I walked towards her, and looked at her all of the sudden wondering why am I the one who have taste it.

She took one cookie and almost shoved it to my mouth. "Here…" she said.

I tried taking the cookie from her hand, but she slapped my hand away. "No need for that Allen, just bite the cookie" all so innocently she said, now I'm getting nervous. What if she put some weird stuff that Komui invented that is yet to be tested? Oh god no…

My eyes started to twitch and I slowly back away, I don't want to eat anything that has Komui's weird stuffs in it, EVER AGAIN.

Lenalee might have noticed my reaction, she sighed loudly and said, "This is a normal cookie, and don't worry neither me nor anyone else put something weird in this… I just wanted to know what you think about this…" still holding up the cookie near my mouth.

I still continue to back away but she kept inching forward. Seeing that I go on with the weird behaviour, she then stopped with her steps and bit the end of the cookie.

I was bewildered by her sudden action; I gawked at her causing my mouth to open a little, she then swiftly took hold of the end of my sleeve and pulled me forward, shoving half of the cookie to my mouth while the other half is on hers.

My eyes were open wide and my face feel hot, our lips are already touching lightly and she kept her hold to my sleeve.

The cookie snapped in half, breaking our close contact then she pulled away and started chewing the cookie. After swallowing, she then said, "See, it's not poisonous right? Now could you please eat it…"

All that could do is to stare into nowhere; I'm still experiencing an aftershock here. Our lips just touched…. IT TOUCHED! To make it simple, WE. JUST. KISSED.

Out of instinct, my mouth started to move; chewing what was inside, I really prayed that I wouldn't die after swallowing it.

I swallowed it and I closed my eyes and started to pray again, but then a sudden gust of flavour circulated my mouth. My eyes shot open and I've said, "Wow… This is… Really good…"

The girl in front of me blush a little while she flashed her teeth in a wide smile. "Allen! Thank you! So, as a price of tasting my cookie—"

Before I could even react, I found our lips glued together and I felt my heart stopped for a second.

It only lasted for a second but after that, I saw her smirk a little.

"—that's a kiss just for you…"

* * *

_This is a very, VERY creepy drabble… o.o _

_-dies-_


	2. Experienced

**Random Drabbles**

_More silly drabble!! _

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing~ But I do own a cookie… XD_

* * *

**Experienced**

**-- **

"A-Allen! S-Stop that!... Somebody might see us…"

"Shhh…" placing a finger on top of Lenalee's pink lips.

"N-Nii-san might catch us!! Aah…"

Allen just smiled softly or more like teasingly if I might correct. "If I twist this in here—"

Lenalee jolted in pain, a tear fell out of her eye.

"—see I told you right, you couldn't bear the pain… So just leave everything to me…" Allen said in a low and husky voice.

All that Lenalee could do now is to agree…

"Just…" she whispered but Allen heard it.

"Just what?" he asked while his fingers went on.

"J-Just… Be… Gentle…"

Allen smirked a little then said, "Of course, like I'll do something that'll hurt you…"

Lenalee gulped loudly. She took a deep breath, "I'm ready…"

Allen was supposed to proceed when a pair of hand stopped him.

"Are you sure Allen that this isn't your first time?"

"Lenalee, Lenalee… For three years I've done this… And I've done this to a good number of people, none of them complained…"

"But…" Lenalee protested.

"Don't you trust me?" Allen quickly added in a disappointed but curious tone.

"I do…"

"Then trust me more…"

"I may not look like one but I'm experienced—"

"—when it comes to medical treatment, so please I'll take care of your sprain now so it won't be painful anymore okay?"

* * *

_I'm high in sweets again…. –rolls on the floor laughing-_

_And it's really obvious that I'm bored right?? xD_

_Thanks for reading this… :D_


	3. Mug

**Random Drabbles of Boredom**

_Marshmallow Hot Chocolate~ -swirls around-_

_I'm feeling high again~ -still swirling around-_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own n-o-t-h-i-n-g~ -stopped swirling- -falls down- -giggles-_

* * *

**Mug**

Another typical day at the Black Order's Science department, well if the definition of typical for you is explosions and smokes, yes that is typical for us alright.

'_Another day, another injury' _that's the motto of those from the said department. But seriously, how can you not survive a day without scratching yourself when your chief is a psychopath-inventing-maniac… Maybe I'll take back what I said about the chief being maniac, but he is still crazy, C-R-A-Z-Y!

Well anyway, to sum things up, the chief is my older brother (to my disappointment); has a serious problem of inventing _inventions-that-work-for-the-first-trial-but-blows-up-afterwards _things and a REALLY SEVERE case of an obsession called—_sister complex. _

But that obsession of his has advantages and disadvantages; the advantage is that he CAN NEVER SAY NO TO ME no matter what, of course being obsessed all in all to your beloved sister then she asks of you something right how could not he say no right? He also doesn't hurt me nor let me get scratched; but I do get injuries during mission but whenever I'm at his VERY close supervision, not even a sharp object gets near me.

And the disadvantages are what I hate the most, because of his _"sister-complex" _up until now I don't have a boyfriend. Not that I'm desperate for it, it is just that NO MEN can't seem to go near me. And if somebody did get a good 50 meters near me, brother would have ordered his robots to go after him. So thus no man can lay a finger on me, up until now I guess…

--

"Coffee everyone!" I screamed as I held a tray full of mugs of coffee, one mug is unique; a mug that has a picture of a rabbit that is. It's brother's mug.

The entire dying (sarcasm) scientist raised their hands, and I quickly made my way to them and distributed the mugs. I then saw a sleeping figure, his face was covered by a pile of paper and I knew who it was; Brother. I decided to leave his mug at his over-occupied desk.

Then I've noticed that the cups aren't enough, _"Maybe I've left some at the kitchen?" _I thought to myself. Seeing that some doesn't have a mug yet.

I swung around and said, "Be right back guys, I think I've left the other mu-"I was cut-off when I saw Allen at the door.

"Uhh, coffee guys… Lenalee! You've left this at the kitchen…" a certain white-haired exorcist said as he held the tray of mugs that I was about to go back for.

"Thank you Allen… That was nice of you…"

"No problem, I just saw that, and I thought that you might have left it…" he said politely.

I was about to take the tray out of his hands, when he said, "I'll help you…" he then gave the cups to the scientists.

--

"Good luck guys!" Allen and I said in unison, while we walk out of the science lab.

The two of us walked in silence, neither the two of us said a word. The hallway was lighted by a few torches, but it was enough for the hallway to be visible.

"Lenalee…" Allen trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, as long as I can answer it…"

He stopped from his steps, causing me to go to a sudden halt. I looked at him with curiosity, titling my head a bit to the side.

He slowly approached me, taking both of my hands, holding it tightly in between his.

I was embarrassed by sudden action, I blushed furiously and my heart started to beat faster.

"I—"

I just watched I horror, anticipating and being scared at the same time as to what he was going to say. Anticipating that he might say something that I've been longing for, and scared because I also might hear something that I don't want to hear.

"—Want to know where you bought that mug of Komui!"

"_Eh? What the?"_

* * *

_I'm high again…. –giggles- _

_This doesn't make any sense… Well, this is just my way of entertaining myself… _

_I'm already planning of writing –clearsthroatsmutclearsthroat- xDD For Allen's birthday and for my friend __**doodlemaster22, **__it's almost her birthday… xDD_

_Thanks for reading guys~ xDD_


	4. Caramel Candy

**Random Drabbles of Boredom**

_Merry Christmas guys! :D_

_And here I am writing another silly drabble…._

_Hope you would like it :D_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own n-o-t-h-i-n-g~_

* * *

**Caramel Candy**

--

"You don't eat caramel?"

Allen; the boy with white hair looked at his friend Lenalee who was across the table. The two of them are at the school cafeteria, and luckily for them there are hardly any people so they didn't had a hard time finding a seat. He was busy sipping an extra-large cup of fruit soda, savouring the sweet and tangy taste.

Lenalee noticed that he was ignoring her, _ah just great, he's ignoring me because of a soda?_ She thought to herself. To get the boy to answer her, she slammed her four inch thick book in front of him causing him to jerk upward; he choked himself while some of the soda dripped out of his mouth.

She stared at him for a second, and then started to laugh so hard that she was already slamming her palm at the table.

Allen coughed a little; he wiped the sticky liquid from the side of his mouth and then shouted at his laughing friend, "L-Lena!! What was that for!?!"

"If you've just answered me I wouldn't do that…"

"Answer you? Answer what?"

Lenalee slapped herself in the forehead, making Allen to wonder more.

"I asked you, Allen Walker earlier if you're really allergic to caramel… Since you told me you were, but I didn't believed you…"

"Wha—Wait, when did I told you that?"

She slapped her forehead again.

"Geometry class… Remember?"

"Geometry class huh?... You sure? I can't recall…"

Once again, Lenalee slapped her forehead.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**-Geometry Class-**_

"_Psssst… Lena…" Allen whispered to his seatmate while their teacher was busy writing at the chalk board. _

"_What?" an irritated Lenalee answered back._

"_Do you have any candies with you?"_

"_Yeah, I think… Caramel candies…"_

_Allen suddenly looked pale, Lenalee noticed it and whispered to him, "You okay?" _

"_Uh, yeah…" _

"_Here…" Lenalee handed one piece of the caramel candy to Allen, but he gave it back. _

"_I'm sorry… I don't eat caramel…"_

"_Allen Walker; the boy who has an appetite for twenty people and eats absolutely anything, doesn't eat caramel? Am I awake? Are you we in some kind of a dream?" _

"_Har har…Very funny Lena… The truth is I—forget it… And yes you are awake"_

"_Quiet down Mr. Walker and Ms. Lee!"_

--

"Oh… I remember now…" Allen said.

"About time…"

Lenalee looked at him, eyes full of curiosity, "Well?" she said expecting that her query would be answered.

"I don't like the taste, okay and besides something strange happens when I eat it… Let's just leave it to that…"

"So what happens when you eat one?"

Again, Allen's face paled like he has paled at geometry class.

Now Lenalee was so damn curios, she is dying to know what would happen. So there is only one thing to do to find out. She took a caramel candy out of her pocket, took off the plastic wrapper the slammed it straight to the boy's mouth. The force that she had forced for him to swallow the whole candy.

Lenalee looked at the silent boy, his head was bowed down. She approached the boy's face to get a better look, when suddenly a pair of hands held both sides of her face and Allen raised his head with a dark expression to his face. He kissed Lenalee on the lips by surprise, causing her to say, _WHAT THE—_to herself.

She immediately pulled away, and still couldn't believe what the boy had done to her.

Allen looked at her intensely while a smirk played along his lips.

"Thank you for the treat, _Lena…_"

_Dark Allen!?! What the heck, he has an alter ego or something!?_

And thus Lenalee has learned to NEVER make Allen eat caramel again, if she didn't want to see his dark side ever again.

* * *

_Silly one-shot again…._

_GAWD, the caramel candy that I've been chewing for the past hour forced me to do this… Yes, the caramel candy talked to me…_

_-high on sweets-_

_BEWARE!! xDD_


End file.
